


Something Real

by Lilviscious



Series: Batfam Bingo 2019 - Lilviscious [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Batfam bingo 2019, Brotherly Love, Brothers to Lovers, Family Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 02:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18561778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilviscious/pseuds/Lilviscious
Summary: Part 3 of the Batfam Bingo 2019!Fill: 5+1 FicFive times Dick and Tim tease Gotham's reporters by faking romantic interest in each other, and one time they realize they've been fooling themselves as well.





	Something Real

They are easygoing together, both needy for affection albeit different in expressing this in general. They are a golden duo for reporters whenever together at Wayne events: Bruce Wayne's oldest son, often on the cover of Gotham's magazines as the world wonders why this hot chunk of a man is still single, fixing the tie of Bruce Wayne's oh so very intelligent and charming heir to his multinational company. Their fondness of each other reflects in their shared smiles and small touches to elbows and hands, captured on snapshots in gossip magazines discussing celebrity life. A photograph of a proud looking Bruce with a contemplative Damian next to him completes their picture perfect public family.

"We shouldn't," Tim says through smiling teeth as they pose together.

"We totally should, it'll be fun," Dick responds with a wink to the reporters as he slings an arm around Tim's neck and pulls him against him, side by side.

"You are idiots," Damian insults them easily, lips hardly moving. His elbow is out of sight as it nudges Tim's other side unpleasantly.

"Quiet, all of you." Bruce has pocketed his hands that they know have become fists by now. He tilts his head giving a practiced little smile. "Or I'm leaving you home next time and tell them you are recovering from a STD."

"You wouldn't," Dick nearly gasps, grinning at their father and hyping the reporters more as they finaly take notice of the quiet interactions between them.

"If only you were so merciful," Tim mutters and feels rather than hears Dick chuckling.

"They would believe it to be truth in Grayson's case, not so much ours," Damian says and his trademark smirk is authentic.

"Hey, I've been a good boy lately," Dick objects and his fingertips tickle the small hairs in Tim's nape. He leans down to whisper in his ear, the motion captured on camera. "How about it, Timmy?"

"Can we get a few shots with Dick and Tim please?" A photographer requests. Bruce sighs visibly and steps aside with Damian in tow, the youngest Wayne more than ready to leave this social debacle.

They make a game out of it, of course. Bruce is on to them instantly, but remains silent perhaps even a bit amused as he shakes his head and walks off. They see it as an opportunity to play the media for all the embarassing and fake news they put their family through on a regular basis. And so, the teasing begins.

 

At the next Wayne fundraiser they arrive together, Dick offering Tim his hand to assist him out of the vehicle. Their hold lingers with the first two steps to the venue, flashes of photocameras catching their glee. They part ways to make introductions, but find each other every few minutes.

Whispering starts when Dick places his hand on the small of Tim's back for the third time in a five minute period as they wander from socialite to socialite and get better acquainted with the guests, and Tim all but leans into his brother's side with a glass of champagne to his lips. His smile isn't hidden in the slightest. 

 

Three days later a blog on the internet posts a picture of poor quality showing Tim walking up to Dick while waving, the men wearing matching outfits: red t-shirts and short baggy jeans perfect for summer weather. A second photo shows them laughing and pointing, sharing joy about the fact they dressed similarly. 

An amateur writer reports she witnessed the brothers having lunch in the park together, feeding bread crumbs to the birds and bigger pieces to each other. They strolled through the park afterwards stopping for a moment in the shades for Tim to apply some sunscreen, Dick helping him spread it on his legs. He had gone down on one knee, looking up at Tim with a smile that dazzled. Tim's face may have been a bit sunburnt by that point, or he could have been blushing.

The online community demands pictures, or it didn't happen. The gossip tabbloids pick up on the story nevertheless.

 

A week passes and Wayne Enterprises hosts a press conference starring Tim and their R&D in the spotlight. New developments and fascinating achievements in their research are presented with a passion Tim possesses naturally. The little smirk that slips onto his face is noticeable when after half an hour of work related questioning, a journalist steers the conversation to his family, and his relationship with Dick especially. Tim indulges her with professionalism.

"Of course. Family is most important," he starts after being asked if he can explain his close bond with his brother. "Wayne Enterprises is an excellent example of this fact.  
Generation upon generation of Waynes have cared for Gotham and her prosperity. I consider myself very fortunate to be part of this family, as this devotion and passion upon which W.E. was founded is instilled in its lineage also. Dick is no exception to this, as our father's ward and ultimately as his adopted son. I would not be here without him, without this family."

Bruce takes a hold of Tim's shoulder after the press conference, his adam's apple bobbing with emotions too strong to voice. Tim shows him a bashful smile. 

 

The tears of joy in Dick's eyes aren't forced when he is scheduled to participate as a guest in Gotham's most watched late-night talk show and is shown footage of Tim's heartfelt speech at the press conference two days prior. Tonight's main topic is not Wayne business, but Wayne offspring.

"Oh, thank you," Dick laughs through his words receiving a tissue to dry his eyes. "That was unexpected. I thought it odd you invited me to talk about the press conference. Tim would have been a much better choice."

"You're on to us, Dick, we tricked you! We both know what people find more interesting. Now, we were worried you moving to Blüdhaven meant we were going to miss out on your presence at your father's events, but you have been very dedicated in attending them."

Dick swings one leg over the other elegantly. "Of course!" The crowd seated in front of them grows restless at his instant reply.

"We mean, you have been _very dedicated_ as of late."

"Yes. It's been an important year for our family's business. I might not be as involved as I could be, but I am immensely proud."

"Involved, yes. Despite joining the police department in Blüdhaven you are a regular volunteer at your father's charity events and fundraisers. Might it be seeing your brothers is an extra incentive to make the trip back to Gotham?"

Dick shows a broad grin at the suggestions lurking in their dialogue. "I would be a terrible brother if I didn't want to spend time with my brothers, wouldn't I? I must admit I feel left out sometimes, Tim and Damian have joined our father at the office and I'm off being a cop elsewhere."

Some females in the front row can barely contain themselves. The female host seems to share their enthusiasm as she leans forward. "Jealous, you say? Wishing you could spend more time together?"

"All the time! We gather for Wayne events and for the holidays, but it takes careful planning to get some actual quality time with Tim in." Dick gives a pout he knows must win him some points.

"You specifically mention Tim, not Damian?"

"Huh. I did, didn't I?"

"Why?"

Dick tilts his head, smiling softly. "Hmm... I wonder why?"

 

"What are you doing here?" Tim asks incredulous at the sight of a Blüdhaven police car parked outside the revolving door of Wayne Enterprises. He is currently on the phone with a colleague and ends the call abruptly watching Dick lounge against the vehicle in full uniform.

"Picking up my favourite brother, is what," Dick replies tipping his cap back a bit and giving him a wink. Tim laughs, rubs at his face and shakes his head. People are pointing, talking and phones are directed their way to either take pictures or record them.

"Dick, you big oaf. You drove all the way here after your shift to _casually_ pick me up?" His younger brother asks as he slaunters closer and tugs at the tie around his neck, allowing himself some breathing space.

"And take you out for dinner somewhere, my treat," Dick adds cheekily, removing his butt from the car and opening the door for Tim to get in the front passenger seat.  
Yesterday they discussed going to grab some pizza later this week, obviously this was not Tim's intention and Dick is improvising at the moment. He rolls with it nevertheless.

Tim narrows his eyes, amused and charmed. "While in uniform?" 

"I was hoping I could take a shower and steal some clothes at your apartment first, but if you prefer me in my uniform, sure," his big brother teases and starts unbuttoning his uniform. "Just let me get a bit more comfortable."

Tim smacks his hands to stop the motion, smacks them harder than necessary, but his face is bright red and it might be from laughing so much or plain embarrassment as he throws his suitcase into the car and tells his brother to just get in the vehicle already.

Their entire conversation, albeit with a lot of static background noises, is leaked online before they even reach Tim's appartment. They decide to order pizza instead.

 

"This is high quality entertainment," Tim whispers with glee as his eyes twinkle at the sight of the rowdy reporters outside the Manor. 

Bruce will be announcing the birth of another charity project later, but the press have never been this thrilled for such an occassion. Tim and Dick are beyond themselves content with their achievement. Damian passes them by with an unimpressed expression but continues following Alfred to make last minute preparations. 

No one is able to hear them from within the massive structure that is their home, but the routine of their secretive meetings to plan their next move adds to the suspense. Dick stands behind him, hand on the curtain also as they lift it aside together slightly. He chuckles and lowers his gaze to the top of Tim's head.

"Ready for the finale?" he asks his younger brother who looks at him over his shoulder with an eagerness that makes his heart somersault in his chest. 

It is the same type of chemistry he experienced in their early days of Nightwing and Robin, back when he taught Tim how to train surf and when they started challenging each other to see who could jump off the tallest building and shoot their safety line latest. Dick would always win, because he wouldn't allow the risk of Tim hurting himself, reaching for his grapple gun and either swinging Tim along to safety or trick him into shooting his line first.

"What's wrong?" Tim asks him, pulling him from fond memories. The smile on his face has fallen a bit, Dick realizes before he transfers positivity towards his lips and flashes his brother a grin.

"Just a little sad it's going to be over so soon," he admits, reaching up to mess with Tim's hair.

"Quit it!" He complaints and laughs, stepping back into the window as he fights his brother's longer reach. 

His high-pitched giggles are music to his hears, the sheer happiness on his face an alluring sight. With that thought his next course of action is decided. He lifts his head as he faces the window, hand leaving Tim's hair and giving the curtains a mighty pull. The sudden movement catches the attention of the curious reporters outside who turn their cameras towards them. He wets his lips as Tim's giggles die out, cups his brother's face and feels how hot his skin is from their playful interaction.

Tim finally notices how exposed they are and makes an effort to turn his head to peek outside. Cameras flash as pictures are already being taken. He snorts a little and imagines the sight they must portray. 

"I think that went well," he tells his big brother, but a frown settles between his brows when Dick becomes pensive. 

A hand comes to rest on Dick's chest, meant to be a comfort but instead setting his body ablaze, spreading an unbarable heat. Inquiring bright eyes seek his for information he knows is being kept hidden. Tim discovers the answer himself, as he always does.

"You.. are honestly disappointed that it's over?" Tim finally asks and knows he has hit home when Dick gives a sigh.

"Would it be so bad not to stop?" Dick wonders aloud.

"We didn't plan further ahead," Tim tells him slowly, observing the microexpressions available to him.

"We don't have to. We can go on dates and see what happens naturally," his big brother suggests to which Tim is hit with realization and his face is set aflame.

"I.. you and I.. Did you..?" Tim stumbles on words to say, eyes shifting every which way as he collects his thoughts.

Dick shows a little smile, tilts his head fondly. "You don't seem to oppose the idea..?" he asks Tim in return.

His younger brother looks up at him with enlarged eyes, mouth slightly agape. The pink hue to his cheeks rushes down to his neck as he shakes nods his head. "I don't."

"Then let's give them something real to talk about," Dick whispers to him, cupping his face and turning them to show the reporters outside a profile view of Tim tilting his head back and his face up into his brother's press of lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I've read a lot of 5+1 fics but this is the first time I wrote one myself. I must admit it is a fun and challenging concept all at once. Lilviscious gained 15 exp!
> 
> I needed some Dick&Tim but couldn't stop myself and made it kind of DickTim in the end, aarrrgghhh, I just can't contain my feelings whenever I picture these two precious lads together. So loveable, so squishable so nggnghghh. Giving me good feels, DickTim, yes. Hope you got some good feels reading this, too.


End file.
